


Crazy Little Thing

by stopitanxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopitanxiety/pseuds/stopitanxiety
Summary: Logan is troubled and Patton helps.





	Crazy Little Thing

“You know, I’m scared of you sometimes.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I don’t understand you. You-oh nevermind. It’s... it’s not important.”

Logan adjusted his glasses unnecessarily, and refused to look up at his boyfriend. Patton took the teacher’s hand, silently encouraging him to continue.

“Logan, please tell me. If it’s important to you, then it’s important to me.”

The logical side took a shaky breath, squeezing his eyes shut as he spoke.

“Alright.”

Patton smiled.

“I’m scared of you because I don’t understand you. I don’t understand how you can care for me so much. I can’t comprehend the way you love everyone with your whole heart, as easy as breathing. I just don’t understand. This type of relationship we share isn’t something I’ve ever had the luxury of exploring, Patton. It scares me. And you—you care so strongly.”

Logan’s cheeks gained a lovely dusting of pink. He risked a glance at Patton, who seemed to be spellbound with his words.

“I never thought caring and being cared for would affect me this way. I make illogical choices and irrational decisions in order to see you smile or to ensure your comfort. I am acting as if I am under a spell that I can’t—and don’t want to— break free from. I’m so hopelessly invested in this connection with you. So you scare me, sweetheart. You scare the life out of me.”

“Logan...”

The teacher sighed.

“I’m terrified that I’m not going to be able to handle it when you inevitably leave me.”

That did it for Patton.

“Look at me, honey bee.”

Logan did.

“I’m not going to leave you, Logan. You’re it for me. I would do anything for you. I _love_ you so much, and honestly sweetheart? You don’t _have_ to understand it. I can spend our lifetimes showing you what that means.”

“You frustrate me so much, dear. It’s completely illogical.”

“No, Logan. It’s not illogical.” Patton pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“It’s _love_, sweetie. It’s love.”


End file.
